


Skeleton and Devil

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have fun during a Halloween Party.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Skeleton and Devil

**Author's Note:**

> In which Shizuo and Izaya smash during Kadota's Halloween party. Happy Halloween.

The best part about going to adult Halloween parties wasn't the drinking, the dancing or the lights. It was the ass that you scored whilst you were there. At first he hadn't wanted to go, mainly because he had no costume and Kadota had invited Izaya. But he was thrilled he did. Because if he hadn't, he wouldn't be laying with a sexy man with so much face paint and slicked-back white hair that he didn't know if he knew this man or not.

He had contacts in his eyes, making them black as the night. His body was slim, curvy and covered in the world's tightest-fitting black costume. Like the face paint, it so very clearly represented a skeleton that to reach out and feel cloth instead of bones was a pleasant shock. Shizuo himself had docked a red and black cloak, hungover bare skin, a belt holding it across his chest. His pants were long and styled like leggings, and it was tight and annoying.

Even through face paint that stained his hook up's lips tasted like shit, his tongue was warm, lively and delicious. How they came to this Shizuo only remembered for a moment. One moment he was dancing with Vorona and drinking a neon-coloured cocktail with Tom, and the next he was pining a man in a skeleton costume to the wall, kissing him. How they met he couldn't remember. It might've been the alcohol, it might've been something else, but it was fucking awesome and every kiss made him harder than he'd ever been in his life. Finding the room was the hardest. Kadota had rented a club that was directly next to a love hotel, and so they stumbled there together, buying a room together and making out in the lift before unlocking their room, Shizuo slamming him onto the bed, before his hook up got on his knees, drawing himself up to Shizuo's warm chest and kissing him up-right. 

The man had his arms wrapped around his neck, his hands locked in his hair, his tongue in Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo's arms were around his slim, curved waist, one hand slipping under his shirt, feeling the dip of his spine with his fingers, the other touching his ass through the cloth, even though everything in his head was telling him to rip it away, to fondle bare skin and prep him. The man pulled back, much to Shizuo's distress, making him whine slightly. The man smiled and reached his hand to his lips, wiping away his makeup with the back of his hand. "Miss me?" he whispered, even though that whisper sounded like he was speaking normal volume in the quiet. "You're looking at me like I'm dinner."

"You are," Shizuo said, yanking him against his chest, even though he was already pressed against him. "I'm hungry." The man giggled and Shizuo locked his lips with his again, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, desperate. "I bite."

"Good," the man said, letting Shizuo push him down beneath him. Shizuo pushed his head down to the man's gorgeous throat, licking it. The mix of makeup and sweat made him regret it, but it wouldn't stop him.

His tongue attacked his throat again, lapping away sweat and makeup. "Not just..." the man gripped Shizuo's hair in his hands, yelping. "...there!"

"What's your name?" Shizuo asked, out of nowhere. "You must have one, right?"

"Is that important right now?" the man asked, reaching up with the cloth of his costume to wipe away the makeup.

"No," Shizuo said. "But I'd like to know what I'm going to call you when I'm fucking you."

" _If_ you fuck me," the man said, smoothing back his white hair. "At this rate, I doubt it."

Shizuo grinned at the comment, which would usually annoy him but just aroused him more. "You can't skip foreplay," Shizuo said. "So shut your mouth, you sexy son of a bitch."

"Make me," the man said, and Shizuo attacked his mouth again, his tongue swirling and exploring, licking and nipping his lips. His hands slid up his hook up's shirt, smoothing hi fingers over tiny nipples. "My name's Ori."

Shizuo looked up, panting heavily, spit slightly running from his mouth. "Huh?" he said, his mouth gaping open slightly, wanting to latch his teeth to that neck and bite as hard as he could.

"My name," the man said, flopping his arm above his head lazily. "You asked what it was. It's Ori."

"Ori," Shizuo said, the name rolling off his tongue like honey. "I'm Shizuo."

"I know," Ori said. "Everyone knows who you are." He smiled. "Well, they know your name. I don't think they know you as a person." He took a deep breath, aroused. "I wish I did."

Shizuo licked his lips, feeling himself harden even further. "Well, you're the only man whose ever gotten to see my...sexy side," he winked as Ori giggled. "Or, more accurately, my sex side."

"The only man?" Ori said, blushing as Shizuo slid his hands further up his shirt. "I'm honoured, Shizuo-kun."

"You aren't the first," Shizuo said. "I slept with a woman once, but you're the first man, Ori-kun."

Ori's blush didn't go unnoticed and Shizuo grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. "So sexy ~" Shizuo said, licking his lips and lifting Ori's shirt. His chest was smooth and unblemished, his nipples small and so cute that Shizuo wanted to suck on them and bite them. 

He leaned down and licked one. Ori tensed, his wrists twitching slightly. His crotch thrusted upward, rubbing against Shizuo's. Shizuo sucked it experimentally and Ori shifted his body, either to get comfortable or because he was feeling good. Shizuo pressed his face against Ori's chest, as he tried to move away, moaning. Shizuo pressed his hand against Ori's chest gently, holding him still whilst he sucked his nipples. "No!" Ori said. "Wait!" Shizuo ignored him, twirling his tongue around it, relishing in Ori's moans. "Shizuo! Wait, please! Not just there!"

Shizuo shushed him, licking Ori's lips for entry, which the smaller man allowed. The kiss was deep and more gentle than their previous few. "Let me take my shirt off," Ori said, wriggling his wrists beneath Shizuo's hands.

Shizuo granted permission, letting go gently. Ori sat up, gripping the bottom of his shirt, and pulling it up and over his head. His makeup extended down to his collarbone, but he picked up his shirt and rubbed half of it away, revealing the pale, slightly red-tinted skin. "You're hard," Ori said, looking down at Shizuo's crotch.

"So are you," Shizuo said, gently smoothing his palm over the clothed bulge. Ori reached over to Shizuo's bare chest, smoothing his fingers over the cape's buckle, unhooking it with his slender fingers and pulling it away, letting it slide off Shizuo's back, to the mattress.

Ori reached out and trailed his fingers across a scar on Shizuo's chest. "How?" he whispered, his fingers stroking against it up and down.

"Someone I hate did it to me," Shizuo said. "I've had it ever since."

"It's sexy," Ori said, licking it gently. "Scars are cute." Shizuo growled and shoved him down into the mattress, pining his wrists above his head again. "Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo swirled the tip of his finger around Ori's nipple, pinching it and rubbing it between two fingers. Ori moaned, lifting his hips and rubbing his crotch against Shizuo's, trying to get some kind of friction. Shizuo trailed his finger from Ori's cute little nipples down to his clothed bulge. He ground it with the palm of his hand, and Ori twitched, thrusting up a little, moaning loudly. "Not just..." Shizuo silenced him with a kiss.

Ori groaned against Shizuo's lips, his legs moving up and down, spreading them, squeezing them together in pure pleasure. He yelped as Shizuo's hands slipped into his trousers, feeling his hard cock though his boxers. "You're already so wet," Shizuo said, grinning at a dampness at the top of Ori's boxers. "You're quite sensitive."

"Shut up," Ori hissed, thrusting up against his hand. "Don't stop!"

Shizuo smiled. "Relax, alright?" he said, releasing his wrists and kissing his neck, moving downwards slowly. He came to the trousers, and his hands clinked at the belt. He tugged at it impatiently, the belt unbuckling in an aesthetically pleasing sound. It loosened, showing off the button and zip. Shizuo unbuttoned the button and leaned down, grabbing the zipper in his teeth and pulling downward. He yanked the rim of the trousers downwards, coming to difficulty as it got caught around his ass. 

Ori lifted his hips up, letting Shizuo pull it off, before it got annoyingly caught around his legs. Ori flopped his hips downward, lifting his legs up. Shizuo pulled it off, and leaned down, wrapping his lips around the clothed bulge. Ori yelped, Shizuo sucking it. Ori thrusted upwards, moaning, gripping Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo pulled the boxers downwards, Ori's hard cock springing to attention, slapping his mouth. Shizuo's lips wrapped around the head, sucking tightly. Ori whined, thrusting upwards into Shizuo's mouth. He was warm and throbbing against Shizuo, moaning and keening into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo lifted Ori's leg over his shoulders, stroking circles on Ori's outer thighs. "Fuck, so beautiful," Shizuo murmured, and brought his tongue to the underside, licking upward. Everywhere Shizuo touched Ori made him feel harder than ever. His leaking tip invited Shizuo to lick, and lick he did.

Ori tipped his head back, moaning louder than ever. Shizuo took the entire thing in his mouth, tightening his lips and hollowing his cheeks, going up as slowly as he could. He reached the tip, running his tongue along the slit, tasting the bittersweet precum. Ori yelped, lifting his hips up, moaning and not looking down at Shizuo. "Shizuo-kun," Ori said, his voice deep with lust and moaning. "Please, stop."

Shizuo pulled away, looking up at Ori with gorgeous, half disappointed brown eyes. Ori finally looked at him, and his eyes were so aroused and dark with lust (even through the contacts) that Shizuo almost came. Ori looped his fingers deeper through Shizuo's hair, and kissed him. He moaned against Shizuo's lips and pulled him closer, rubbing their arousals against each other.

"Lube," Ori whispered. "Do you know where te lube is?"

Shizuo pulled away, glancing around. There were drawers, which he yanked open in desperation to get laid. Inside there was lube, condoms, dildos and other interesting sex toys. "Got it," he said, pulling it and the condoms out. "And there are..." he turned, and Ori had his boxers completely off, discarded on the floor, his ass high in the air, presented for Shizuo like a trophy. Shizuo swallowed, his arousal spiking to thousands of new levels. "Shit."

Ori smiled softly. "Do you want me to -"

"No," Shizuo said, pulling the lube to his chest. "I'll do it."

Ori nodded, resting his head down lazily. Shizuo uncapped the bottle, opened a condom packet and slid the condom over two fingers. He squirted the cold lube onto his covered fingers. He gently spread Ori's legs wider, smoothing his fingers over Ori's entrance. He gently pushed one finger inside, making Ori moan and clench around him. "Tell me if it hurts." He pushed it in deeper, feeling around inside him.

Ori thrusted backward, into Shizuo's fingers, moaning. "Another," he moaned, and Shizuo obeyed, entering a second finger. He trusted them inside, scissoring, curling, stretching. Ori ground down on his fingers, moaning loudly, his hands clenching the fistfuls of blankets. Shizuo felt around, trying to find that sweet spot, searching for it. Ori moaned as he did so, his legs twitching. Shizuo pressed into a harder spot inside him, and Ori moaned louder than he had so far, his whole body twitching. "T-There!"

Shizuo grinned, pressing it with his fingers, smiling in delight as he ground back into his fingers, moaning and clenching the sheets with his hands. "I'm putting another one in," Shizuo said, and thrust a third finger in. "Does it hurt?"

Ori yelped, but didn't nod, and relaxed a little more, letting Shizuo touch him. "A little," he said. "But it's okay." He let Shizuo thrust his fingers deeper, feeling his ass heat up the more he touched. "Please stop!" Ori yelped. "I'm ready. Please put it in."

Shizuo's dick throbbed in want, and he pulled out his fingers, taking off the condom and tossing it to one side. He slid his trousers and boxers off, stroking his hard member a moment before covering it in lube and sliding a condom on. He lined his cock against Ori's hole, his member twitching. He leaned down, lifted Ori's chin and kissing him. "Ready?" he whispered, feeling Ori twitch in anticipation. Ori nodded, pressing his back straight against Shizuo's chest, head turned to him, one hand locked in his hair. "I'm going in," Shizuo said, and slowly eased himself inside. There was a moment where there was some resistance, and Shizuo half worried if he was too big, before he slid inside, his cock burying dee into Ori's ass. Ori half screamed his moan, his hand gripping Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo paused, allowing him adjust. Ori panted, sweat rolling off his forehead and down his back, and Shizuo pulled him close, kissing him passionately. Shizuo's hips were flush against Ori's ass, and he was so tight and felt so good that if Shizuo moved, he was afraid he would come straight away. "You can move now," Ori said.

Shizuo pulled back, and thrust in, his hips slapping against Ori's ass. He pulled out and in, over and over, Ori meeting him halfway. He thrust gently at first, his cock burying deep into Ori. Shizuo thrust hard and Ori clenched down, moaning as Shizuo buried his head against his shoulder, biting him. Ori moaned louder, thrusting against him, Shizuo slamming into him. Nothing had felt so good, and Shizuo wanted more, _needed_ more. Every thrust, every slam felt like heaven, and he had never felt so good in someone. He could feel himself gasping and panting, his pleasure building and seeing stars. He knotted his hands in Ori's hair, kissing him and sucking in his moans.

There was a heat building in the pit of his stomach, and he hoped to God Ori was feeling the same. "Ori ~" he whispered, and pulled back his hands from Ori's hair to touch him. There was a white powder on his hands, and he leaned back, thrusting to see that Ori's hair, where he had gripped, wasn't white anymore, but black. "Your hair is black."

"Y-Yeah," Ori said, thrusting back against him. "Please, don't stop!"

Shizuo slammed against him, his thrusts becoming faster and harder, the heat in his stomach pooling. His heart beat madly, and he reached up whilst thrusting, playing with Ori's nipples. Ori's heart beat beneath his fingers. "Shizu-chan!" Ori yelped. Realisation smashed into Shizuo like a wave, but he was too lost in pleasure to care.

"Izaya," he said, nibbling his ear and thrusting even harder. "I'm...gonna..."

"Harder!" Izaya yelped, slamming his hips harder against Shizuo, the man hitting the hard bundle of nerves he had been searching for. "There! Fuck me, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo grabbed his head, pushing into into the pillows, slamming his hips forward as hard as he could. He was so close. So close. He was going to come, he knew it, and nobody had ever felt so good.

With one final thrust, the heat overwhelmed him, and he came, his hips twitching and his dick throbbing. Izaya cried out, coming onto the sheets, and they both turned, crashing their lips together, riding out their orgasms in each other's mouths. "Shizu-chan ~" Izaya whispered, pulling away.

"Damn flea," Shizuo said, though it lacked its usual venomous tone. "I'll kill you."

"I can think of a few other things we can do," Izaya said, turning to face him, Shizuo's cock sliding out of his ass. "Can't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't go to my friends' party because I'm sick, so I figured I'd write some Shizaya.  
> Sorry if there are any errors. I didn't have time to proof-read it. Let me know if there are and I will correct it.


End file.
